The Holiday
by dazegal78509
Summary: Story about Jack and Ianto going on holiday to get away from it all after 456, read it to find out what happened. Thanks R&R please : Dedicated to JonesIantoJones who is my v.helpful beta! check out her stories, their great lol!
1. Chapter 1

**The Holiday**

"Let's go on holiday." Jack said without looking up from his holiday brochure. He was sitting on Ianto's sofa; their sofa he corrected himself. He had moved in with Ianto 2 weeks ago. He was still trying to get used to the idea of the two being a real "couple."

"What's that?" Ianto called from the kitchen where he was making them both some coffee.

"I said we should go on holiday, Ianto. We both deserve a holiday after all that has happened this summer." Jack replied, referring to the terrible week when the world was in the grips of 456. Ianto handed Jack his coffee and sat down next to him on the sofa. Jack pulled Ianto towards him and wrapped his arm around Ianto. "What do you think of Scotland?"

"No way, too many kilts." Ianto disagreed.

"Well I always like a man in a skirt." Jack said playfully, eyeing Ianto up and down grinning. Ianto snorted and looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Fine, Scotland's out, hmm." He continued to flick through the brochure. "What about Poland?"

"Too cold" Ianto said shivering.

"It would give us a good excuse to snuggle up though. I always liked the idea of you and me in an Igloo Ianto..." Jack trailed off suggestively. Ianto rolled his eyes and took the brochure off of Jack.

"Ooo what about Spain?" Ianto asked hopefully. He enjoyed the idea of getting a nice tan.

"No. Definitely not. I don't want you getting distracted by all the handsome Spanish guys." Jack said protectively.

"You're more likely to get distracted Jack." Ianto said sadly, looking down at himself, not for the first time wondering why Jack had chosen him.

"Never." Jack said simply before kissing Ianto tenderly. Ianto let the brochure fall to the floor with a dull thud. Distracted by the noise, they both turn to look at what page it landed on. "Italy."

"I like that." Ianto said happily.

"Italy it is then. Come on lets have an early night." Jack said playfully. He pulled Ianto to his feet and chased him into the bedroom.

This was definitely going to be an interesting holiday, Ianto thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 booking the holiday**

**Wow thanks so much guys for favouriting this story, it means a lot. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. As always this is dedicated to JonesIantoJones, shes brilliant lol! Dazegal xxxx**

"Coffee sir?" Ianto asked as he poked his head round Jack's office door. Jack looked up and stuck his thumb up and continued talking into the phone. Ianto walked down to the coffee machine and made all three their favourite coffees. Ianto's was subtle and sweet, Jack's was smooth and creamy whilst Gwen's was hot and bitter. Humming, Ianto went over to Gwen's desk and handed her, her coffee.

"Thanks Ianto" she said gratefully sipping the scalding coffee. "I was just looking at holidays for me and Rhys to go on, seeing as Jack gave us all two weeks off to recover." She looked up at Ianto to see his expression at mentioning the 456. Ianto winced but, recovering quickly nodded towards Gwen and headed back up to Jack's office. He didn't bother knocking this time and just walked straight into the office. He nodded towards Jack and placed both their coffee mugs down on the table. Jack looked up and winked at Ianto before continuing his discussion on the phone.

"Yeah. Ok. So that's next Friday. What time? 3am? Wow, ok, I'm sure we can manage that, thank you. Bye." Jack replaced the phone and looked up at Ianto. "That's the holiday sorted." He said smiling up at Ianto.

"When do we leave?" Ianto asked.

"Friday at 3am, we go to the airport, get on the plane, first class of course." He added proudly. "Then we are on our way to Italy!" Jack exclaimed happily.

"Aw that's brilliant Jack!" Ianto replied. "One problem, I have nothing to wear for Italy."

"As fantastic as it would be to see you walk the streets of Italy naked, I think we'd better go shopping then." Jack said.

"Fine, but I choose what I wear." Ianto said, knowing exactly what Jack would have him wear, given half a chance. Jack pouted, but nodded in agreement.

"Shall we go tomorrow then?" Jack asked. Ianto nodded and walked out of the office, taking the empty mugs down with him.

They waved goodbye to Gwen and called it a day.

The next day Ianto woke up early and quickly showered and got dressed. He grabbed a quick coffee before Jack came. The two went into the town square to buy some new holiday clothes. When they found a suitable clothes shop the two grabbed a pile of clothes and went to try them on. Coming out of the cubicles at certain intervals to show each other what they were wearing. Ianto was wearing a pure white tee with light blue jeans that hugged his bum nicely and clung to his curves in all the right places.

"Wow Ianto, you look stunning. I can't wait to show you off in Italy." Jack said approvingly. Ianto blushed and quickly walked back into his cubicle. Jack looked around him and when he was sure the coast was clear, chucked a pair of trousers over Ianto's cubicle.

"What's this? JACK I am NOT wearing leather trousers! Do you understand that?!" Ianto yelled in shock. He threw them back at Jack and continued to change back into his normal clothes. Jack chuckled and put them in the "to buy" pile. Then two went to the till, and much to Ianto's protests; Jack paid for both their clothes. The two then left the shop with their many bags and went for a coffee.

"Eugh! Nowhere near as good as yours Ianto." Jack said in disgust as he sipped his star buck's coffee. "Why don't we go back to the flat and get some r&r. You look dead on your feet." Jack bit his lip as soon as he said that and looked up at Ianto. "Ianto I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that, it just slipped out." He said gripping Ianto's hand.

"It's ok; I'm just trying to forget." Ianto said, trying to look cheerful, but his eyes betrayed him.

"Let's go home." Jack said. The two walked back home hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Early mornings and long flights**

BRRRING BRRRING! Ianto slapped down onto the alarm clock to stop its shrill tone. "Jack." Ianto mumbled. "JACK! We need to get up now. The taxi will be here in an hour."

"Mmm, put it on snooze Ianto." Jack slurred as he wrapped his arm round Ianto's naked body.

"Jack; get off me." Ianto sighed, pushing Jacks hand away. "I'm still bruised from earlier. Right, I'm going to make some coffee. I want you wide awake when I get back Jack." Ianto stood up and went in search of his boxers. Jack grunted and rolled around in the bed for a few seconds. 3 minutes later Ianto came back in with two steaming hot coffees. "Here you go Jack, extra strong for you."

"Aw thanks Ianto." Jack said gratefully taking the hot beverage. "We'd better get ready; the taxi will be here soon. God Ianto, you don't want to make us late do you?" Jack said winking cheekily at Ianto. Ianto grumbled and started to get dressed. "Where's my shirt sweetie?" Jack asked.

"On the coffee table, next to your braces." Ianto grinned thinking back to last night's social activities the two shared.

"Ianto, taxi's here!" Jack called as Ianto came rushing out, checking they had everything for the tenth time. Jack pushed Ianto out of the door and carried both suitcases down to the taxi. Ianto snuggled up into Jacks shoulder as the taxi drifted silently down the dead motorway...

"You said you would fight."

"I take it back, not him!" "Ianto, stay with me." "Please don't leave me..."

Ianto woke to feel Jack kiss him softly on the lips. "We're here now Ianto. Wake up." Ianto smiled and they got out of the taxi. He stretched and breathed in the sharp, cold air and grabbed his suitcase. "Come on Hun." Jack called striding forwards to check in.

"Hi, Welcome to Cardiff Airs. I hope you have a good flight. Please come to me if you have any... special requirements." Said the blonde receptionist at the desk. She battered her eyelashes at Jack and smiled showing her white teeth. Jack grinned back at her. _God I want to punch those precious white teeth right out of her precious head! _Ianto thought angrily.

"Jack?" Ianto said. Jack had no time to say anything before Ianto had pulled him into a passionate kiss, right in front of the woman. "Thank you very much." Ianto said to the woman, before grabbing the tickets and pulling Jack away. She sat there for a moment; mouth wide open, then composed herself for the next customer.

"Wow, never had you down as the protective sort Ianto." Jack said sounding surprised.

"Well, she would have pulled you over the desk given half a chance." Ianto said gruffly.

As Ianto placed his gun onto the tray a security guard leapt out of nowhere and smashed Ianto down onto the ground. "DON'T MOVE!" he screamed into Ianto's ear.

"Hey, get off him!" Jack shouted back. He pulled the security guard up and waved his torchwood id in front of the guards face. "We're Torchwood." Eventually the guard let the two pass and called ahead to Italy airports to let them know what they were in for.

The two settled into their seats and made themselves comfortable for the 4 hour flight. Ianto felt himself slip into the clutches of sleep...

"I'll blow a hole in this tank. Then we'll die together." "You will die; and tomorrow you will deliver the children." "Ianto..."

"Ianto? Wake up." Jack called, softly shaking Ianto awake. His scared eyes flicked open and searched for Jack's. He realised he was panting and sat up straight.

"Is there anything from the trolley you would like sir?" The pretty brunette air hostess enquired.

"Hmm, what?" He mumbled. "Oh um, a bottle of water please." She handed it over to him.

"Anything else?" She asked, looking at Jack.

"Erm, I'll have the same, thanks." He said accepting the water. Ianto looked down at his water and realised some had spilled onto the tray in front of him. "Ianto, what's wrong? You're shaking." Jack turned to the younger man and stared into his eyes. "Please. Tell me what's wrong." He pleaded.

"It's nothing, I just had a nightmare. I'm not very good with flights." Ianto lied. Jack said nothing but wrapped his arm around Ianto and listened to his breathing. A film came onto the overhead screens. They both settled down and pretended to watch it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four **

The apartment was gorgeous. Jack had, of course ordered one of the biggest apartments the travel agent had to offer. Ianto had gasped as he walked into the lounge area. Jack chuckled behind him and carried the suitcases in. "After you." He said grinning.

"Jack, it's amazing. It's so pretty." Ianto said. He continued to walk into the bedroom and was shocked as his eyes took in the room. The wallpaper was deep red with a thin black border. Ianto felt the soft black carpet beneath his feet as he walked over to the bed. He ran a hand over the thick scarlet duvet and he smiled, thinking of the fun they were going to have tonight.

"Do you like it?" Jack asked looking nervously towards his young lover.

"Like it? It's fantastic!" He replied and ran towards Jack as they locked lips. Tongues battled for a moment until Ianto gave in and let Jack take charge. After a few minutes the two pulled apart panting. They laughed and Ianto pulled away. He walked out onto the balcony and looked out on the scene. To his left the mountains spread before him, green and speckled with blobs of white sheep in the distance. To his right the town stretched far into the distance. He smiled at the view and breathed in deeply. Jack came up behind him and placed his hands on Ianto's waist. He snuggled into Ianto's neck and breathed in his unique scent. "Right, I'll start unpacking then." Ianto said heading back into the bedroom. As Ianto started Jack stood staring at him; watching Ianto put the clothes away neatly in their draws. "Jack, what's this?" He asked pulling out a pair of black trousers. "Oh, tell me you didn't... JACK! You BOUGHT the leather trousers! I am NOT wearing them." He shouted in shock. Jack slunk out into the kitchen.

"Oh would you look at that. No food in the fridge. I'll go buy some." He called before running out of the apartment.

"Jack! Jack?" Ianto sighed in exasperation and chucked the trousers onto the chair. He carried on unpacking.

Later that evening Jack and Ianto had walked into the town and found a quiet little restaurant. They were chatting about all the usual things that couples do until Jack decided to change the conversation. "Are you ok Ianto?"

"Of course Jack, I always am."

"You didn't seem ok this morning." He pushed.

"What do you mean?" He asked; trying to disguise the defensive tone.

"Well you sounded like you were having nightmares Ianto."

"That's to be expected Jack, I don't like travelling." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"No, there's something else. You were having these nightmares before we came. They started after..."

"Don't Jack." Ianto warned.

"After 456, didn't they? Come on Ianto talk to me."

"I can't..."

"Ianto,"

"Just STOP Jack, please. I can't do this... It's too much." Ianto ran out of the restaurant. Jack sat at the table for a minute, his head nested in the crook of his elbow. Ianto needed time. He knew it was hard on him. He just needed to wait.

Ianto walked down the beach, his shoe kicking any stone that dared to get in his way. _"You will die."_ The deep voice in his brain taunted. Always there, reminding him. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" he screamed. He kept walking, trying to ignore his memories.

When Ianto got back to the apartment Jack was already in bed. He stripped off and crawled in next to him. It was rare that Jack slept, so he didn't disturb him. He closed his eyes and dreaded the awaiting nightmare. It was why Jack had moved in with Ianto in the first place, to look after him. What Ianto didn't realise was that he wasn't the only one with the nightmares.

"_Ianto, don't leave me! Please. Not now." Jack was running, he had to find it. There must be a way. He went to the archives looking for them. Then he saw it. The small metal canister. "There you are!" "I'm not ready to say goodbye yet Ianto."_ Jack opened his eyes and breathed in deeply. He thought about his dream and turned to face his beautiful Welshman. He gazed sadly at Ianto, glad to see he had returned to him, but still worrying about what was haunting his young lover. He closed his eyes, hoping for a better dream to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five **

That morning Ianto woke to hear a slight cough. He sat up and searched the room. Jack was standing in front of him with a tray. "I made you some breakfast honey." He said sheepishly. Ianto smiled, this was Jack's way of saying sorry. "There are croissants, jam, bacon eggs and some toast as well." He said nervously.

"Aw Jack; thank you, that's really sweet." He took the tray and started to eat. Jack sat on the edge of the bed and watched him eat the small feast. "Oh Jack its really good thanks." Jack laughed as some jam fell onto Ianto's chin. Jack reached out and wiped it off with his thumb. Then he sucked the jam off. Ianto stared at him the whole time. Jack chuckled and put the tray on the ground. He took Ianto's face in his hands.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I" Ianto replied. Jack kissed him romantically and Ianto pushed Jack down onto the bed.

A couple of hours later a dishevelled Jack and Ianto strolled down to the pool. Jack looked up happily at all of the complex slides whilst Ianto looked wistfully towards the hot tub.

"Ooo Ianto, look at that one!" Jack said pointing towards the biggest slide, green with tunnels at certain parts, all ending in a massive pool. The end looked like a plug hole. Ianto looked terrified but Jack was grinning. He started to pull Ianto towards it but Ianto pulled back. "What's wrong? He asked suddenly concerned, his boyish attitude had disappeared.

"Nothing, I just don't like big slides very much." He said awkwardly.

"Oh come on Ianto, you fight weevils and god knows what else every day, surely you can manage this?" He gave Ianto his best puppy eyes. "I'll catch you at the bottom" He said smiling.

"Well I suppose someone needs to keep an eye on you then." He replied, trying to look like he'd given in. Jack dragged Ianto up the long steps and turned towards Ianto.

"No need to worry!" He said before he jumped into the tunnel. Ianto sighed and jumped in after him. Ianto gave a high squeal as he raced down the slide. Ahead of him he saw Jack turn the corner and zoom ahead. He tried to ignore the sick feeling rise up in him and enjoy the ride. In the distance he could hear Jack laugh, the glee eminent in his voice. As Ianto rounded a corner he spun upside down and finished the decent backwards. Just when he thought it would never end he found himself in Jack's arms. After he had finished coughing and spluttering he could eventually speak.

"You caught me." He said sounding surprised.

"I'm always here to catch you Ianto."Jack said, and then kissed Ianto softly.

After Jack had had his fill on the fast slides he and Ianto sat down at the pool bar. Jack ordered a gin but Ianto just had a coke. "How did you sleep last night?" Jack asked.

"Not so great, I had the nightmare again." He replied, not looking up from his drink.

"What happened this time?" Jack asked, knowing he was close to going too far.

"Well... I was in your arms... you told me I had to stay... and then it went black." Ianto turned pale and looked out towards the mountains to distract himself. "You don't think there's something wrong with me do you? Because I keep living the worst memory over and over?" Jack sighed deeply.

"Ianto, I promise you there is nothing wrong with you, you're perfect. And anyway, you're not the only one with the nightmares."

"What?!" Ianto's head snapped up.

"I dreamt last night too. About us... the day you came back to life..."

Ianto could tell that Jack was having one of his special flashback moments even though he'd heard it all before. Still, he decided to let Jack have his way.

_When I woke up in that body bag, I didn't even make a noise. I sat in the darkness, wondering what the point would be of coming back to life. I decided I'd look at you one last time, and then I'd kill myself for good. But when I came back I saw your face, it wasn't serene and beautiful like I'd expected. You were cold. You weren't my Ianto anymore. I was horrified. I couldn't let you go; something was at the back of my mind, nagging me, telling me there must be something I could do. I was determined to save you. Life without you would be unbearable. _

_So I took Gwen and your body back to Wales. Eventually I picked up the courage to go to the Hub, or what was left of it. I remember staring down into the crater. All my memories of the place destroyed along with the Hub. I remembered an old tunnel that lead into the archives. I ran down a back alley and into Good Faith road. I sprinted towards a big man hole and leapt down it. I flicked on the small pocket torch and jogged down the tunnel. When I came to the opening I crawled over the rubble and jumped Olympic style into the chamber. I looked around and realised with surprise that everything was intact. Then I remembered when you locked down the Hub to try and contain the explosion to just the Hub. I ran my finger along the top of a filing cabinet, dust was gathering on it. I could even picture you tutting at it and dusting it. I walked from aisle to aisle searching and scanning. Eventually I found the draw. I stretched up and ripped it open. My hand patted inside searching... Then I pulled out the small metal canister. I gave it a shake and listened. A small whirring sound came out. I smiled and remembered back to something the Doctor said. "They bought him back to life?""What's life? Nature's way of keeping meat fresh, nothing to a nanogene." These nanogene's were new and I knew that they would need some practice before I let them come anywhere near you. I found a few dead animals at first, then a little girl. She was raped and murdered. I used the nanogenes on her and carried her back home. Her parents were overjoyed, they wanted to know how she had survived of course but I left straight away. I knew then that we were good to go. When I arrived at Gwen's we set to work. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. You were lit in a heavenly glow and you looked like an angel. MY angel. I waited three whole days, we were losing hope. I felt my world fall apart around me. Then I heard Rhys call out. We both ran into the room and saw the golden light grow stronger. Suddenly you were in my arms gasping for air. We were all sobbing by then and I knew then that everything was going to be ok. I hugged you and wouldn't let you go. _

_Of course after that everything began to fall into place. We hired workers to come and rebuild the Hub, retconning them afterwards, but still paying. When it was done we knew we were home again. New state of the art equipment was brought in and we salvaged as much as we could from the wreckage. A few days after this we found reports of an oversized bird flying around the local park. We went to investigate and recaptured Myfwany; she settled in straight away in her new cave and was very pleased to be home. That same day we found Janet in the Hub sewers, near the locked off Archives. Afterwards we started to look into new recruits in Torchwood. We looked into people such as Mickey Smith, Martha and Lois. They start as soon as we get back. We need all the help we can get. Something big is on its way and we need to be ready. But we both need time to heal, neither of us is fully healed but we will be, as long as we have each other._

Ianto leaned over the table and took Jack's hand in his. He gripped it tightly. "Thank you."

Jack couldn't reply so made do with squeezing his hand even tighter and stare into his lovers eyes. Tears streamed down both their faces, but both knew that this was just the beginning of them getting back on track.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_**Hey guys, I think this story is coming to an end soon, there's going to be two more chapters. Thank you so much to those who have read my story and reviewed, I really appreciate it! Also many thanks to my beta JonesIantoJones, check out her stories; their great! Also I am starting to write a kingdom hearts story based on Namine and Roxas so if anyone likes that sort of thing come check it out! Also I'm thinking of doing a christmas special to get us all in the christmassy mood :) So yeah, thanks a lot guys, happy reading!!! :) :) :)**_

Later that day the two wondered down into the local town again. They strolled along the promenade looking out on the sapphire ocean. Jack reached out his hand and took Ianto's in his. Ianto smiled at him until a small stall distracted his attention. The old woman behind the stall smiled at them both with her wrinkled face beaming. She waved a hand dramatically over the display and took a small step back. Jack glanced over the items briefly but one piece caught Ianto's eye. Ianto reached out to pick up a necklace on a black string. He lifted it up into the sunlight to get a better glance at the silver charm. The charm was a lion protecting his young cub. The charm caught the sun and winked at Ianto and momentarily blinded him. He smiled at the woman and placed it back on the stall. The woman's smile faltered with disappointment but she hid it quickly.

The two lovers carried on walking until they found a remote ice cream stall. Jack ordered two and the couple sauntered down to the beach and sunk down on the golden sand. Ianto licked his coffee cream cone; his pink tongue darting out to catch droplets of ice cream before it fell to the sand. "Jack!" Jack broke from his gaze and looked down at his ice cream. Nearly half of it had melted onto his hand. He gasped and tried to salvage the rest of it. Jack finished the cone off and licked the remains from his fingers. "Mmm raspberry ripple." Jack grinned and locked his gaze back onto Ianto. Ianto shifted on the ground uncomfortably. He tried to ignore Jack's intense stare but it didn't matter where he looked; he still felt the older man's hot gaze.

Suddenly Jack sprang to his feet. Ianto looked up at him confused. "I'll be back in a minute." "Where are you going?" Ianto queried but Jack had already started to walk off. Ianto sighed and flopped to the ground. He sat for a moment staring up at the sky. There were few clouds and he tried to make shapes out of them. He saw a chair, the faint shape of a train but when one started to look like a certain three-headed creature he looked away rapidly. He sat up again and looked over at the sea. Suddenly a football flew out of the air and smacked him on the head. He winced and picked it up. Three kids looked over at him nervously. "Sorry mister, can we have our ball back please?" Ianto smiled despite himself and ran over to the children. When Jack came back he grinned as he saw his angel playing football with some children. He even laughed as they tackled him to the ground. He decided to run in and save the young man. He chuckled as he jogged towards them. Ianto beamed sheepishly as Jack pulled him up. "See ya later mister!" The children called as they sprinted off on what can only be described as imaginary horses. The couple laughed as they observed the children. "Where did you go then?" Ianto asked. "Can't a man have any secrets without his beautiful boyfriend interrogating him?" "Errr no." Ianto said. "Well you're just going to have to wait aren't you?" Jack retorted patting his trouser pocket. Ianto said no more knowing he would get nothing out of Jack right now.

After eating a romantic dinner, without (I'm happy to report) any arguments, the two lovers walked back down onto the beach. Jack hired a blanket and took it to a secluded spot even though the beach was practically empty. He flicked it out and it settled gracefully on the soft sand. Jack slumped down and stretched his limbs. Ianto hesitated then sat down beside him. "Look." Jack said pointing upwards. Ianto craned his neck. "No it works better if you're lying down." Jack said sarcastically as he tugged his lover to the ground. They both looked up at the sky and Ianto gasped. The sky was covered in stars just like its own sparkling blanket had been laid over the sky. Ianto smiled serenely and closed his eyes. "Ianto, my angel, you know how special you are to me, don't you?" Ianto opened his eyes and searched for Jack's. He was about to reply but... "Shit." Jack reached into his pocket and yanked his phone out. "Hello? Gwen? What's wrong? Oh. Is this really necessary? Fine. I pick grey, Ianto, what colour should Gwen paint her baby's room?" Ianto stared in disbelief. "Err blue with clouds???" He said doubtfully. "Gwen says its fine, she'll do it herself. Is that it? Right, I'll see you when we get back, oh and Gwen? Don't call again this holiday; you're supposed to be having a break as well." He snapped the phone shut. "Now where were we?" Jack leaned back in towards Ianto. "I'm not too sure." Ianto said, inhaling Jack's scent. "Oh yes, well surely you must know how important you are to me right?" Ianto nodded. "Well I just want to be certain you feel the same before I continue." He searched Ianto's eyes before Ianto captured his lips. The kiss ended abruptly. "I love you Jack, obviously." He said, the faint hint of a blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Good and I love you too my beautiful angel. Sometimes I lay at night wondering what I did to deserve such a beauty as you. You are my whole life and I can't imagine it without you. I haven't had a chance to get you a ring yet but, will you please do me the honour of making my life somewhat worthwhile by marrying me?" Ianto sat stunned. "Oh my god." He stood up and Jack stood up too, hovering. "I've over stepped the line again I'm so sorry..." "Of course I will you loveable fool!" Ianto leaped into Jack's arms and kissed him hard. The beach was completely deserted as the two sunk to the ground. Later that evening Ianto concluded that that was the best trip to the beach he'd ever had. When they finally got back to the hotel and Ianto had washed all of the sand out of various places he walked into the bedroom. Placed on his pillow was the necklace he had seen earlier that day. "My my, it's amazing what these staff leave on pillows now-a-days. Although there was this one place on the planet Squirrellon, they left this huge..." Jack began, only for Ianto to cut him off. "That's enough of that Jack. But seriously thank you, it's beautiful." Jack walked round behind him and tied the necklace around Ianto's neck. He then kissed his neck. Ianto pulled away and fell onto the bed. "I am exhausted." "Aww really? I had hoped we could have a rendition of the beach." Jack said hopefully. "Nope, you wore me out - I'm drained." Ianto replied with a yawn as Jack started to kiss his neck again. "Well I guess I might have some energy left over." Ianto conceded. As it turns out neither of them got that much sleep that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry no chapter for you at the mo, please forgive me! I am going to write a Christmassy Janto oneshot to get you into the crimboli mood and after xmas I shall finally finish "The Holiday" Hope you all have a good Christmas and don't eat too much turkey lol xxxxxx


	8. Chapter 7 real chapter

**Chapter 7**

Hey guys, if there's anyone still out there. Oh my gosh! I'm crazy sorry about this ridiculous delay. I'm posting the last two chapters so we can all get on with our lives. I thought that seeing as Torchwood is back I should get my arse into gear and get on with it. I hope it was worth waiting for, if indeed you still are. Anyways to those still around here it is. I will also be looking into the adoption of their daughter soon enough so keep an eye out for that. As always, dedicated to JonesIantoJones. Thank you guys also send in your thoughts of torchwood miracle day!

The next morning Jack and Ianto had a long lie in. The spent most of the morning holding each other under the covers with occasional intervals of lazy lovemaking.

"Jack?"

"Mmm?" Jack replied from underneath the covers.

Ianto gasped as he felt Jack's hand slither just below Ianto's waist. "It's the last day Jack. I really think we should make an effort to get out of bed and make the most of it." He said whilst slapping Jack's hand away. Jack's head popped up from underneath the covers. Ianto stifled a laugh as he took in Jack's scruffy hair and lazy grin.

"I'm quite content to stay here, Ianto." He said and began to nuzzle into Ianto's chest. Ianto rolled his eyes and got out of the bed. Jack's head fell onto the pillow with the lack of support from Ianto's chest. "Iantooo" he whined.

"Oh come on Jack. It will be fun!" He made puppy dog eyes as Jack looked up at him.

"You know that's not fair, that face always wins!" Jack complained mockingly.

"Makes you love me all the more." Ianto winked. He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out his outfit for the day. "Come on Jack." He said flicking his fresh boxers at him.

The two eventually made it out of their apartment and they wandered into the town again. The sun beat down on them both and Ianto rubbed the back of his neck. Jack pulled out his sunglasses and put them on.

"There's a bar over there, let's get a drink to cool off." Jack said pointing. Ianto nodded. The two flopped down on one of the comfy sofas in the bar aptly named "The Oasis." Jack ordered an ice cold water.

"And what about you signore?" Asked the tanned waiter in a tight white shirt, clinging to his abs. Through his floppy dark hair his eyes were staring sexily at Ianto. This did not go unnoticed by Jack.

"J-just a lemonade please." Ianto stuttered. "Whoa" he muttered under his breath once the waiter had gone. Jack scowled.

"Your drinks." He said returning. He winked at Ianto and left.

"Jesus Ianto. You're nearly as bad as me!"

"What?" Ianto asked defensively.

"You know what I'm talking about Ianto." Jack folded his arms.

"Well this is a turn up for the books! For once **you **are jealous of me?" Ianto leant back into his chair contentedly.

"No… well… maybe… a little…" he folded his arms in a childish manner. Ianto chuckled as the waiter returned with their drinks. "So," Jack attempted to change the subject. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't mind, maybe a walk into the lower town. But Jack… last night on the beach…"

"Yeah" Jack encouraged.

"Did you mean it? Did you mean what you said?" the younger man fidgeted with his hands anxiously.

"Well, I certainly didn't say it just to get you into bed. If that's what you're wondering." Jack replied, making Ianto look away bashfully. "Seriously though." He took his lover's hand in his. "I meant every word. And I will love you till the day I… well you get the picture." Jack smiled with tears glistening in his blue eyes. "I can't imagine life without you, my angel. I want you by my side."

"I will be Jack, for as long as you need me." They gripped each other tightly. "Let's go for that walk."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Hey guys, here is the next and final chapter, but please review! othwerwise I dont know if anyone is enjoying this! I have also written a oneshot songfic and will be posting that this weekend. If anyone has any requests, ask me and I'll do my best. Feels like such a journey with this, I really hope this is the ending we all wanted. I'm also looking at a "scrapbook" fanfiction of their life outside of Torchwood... Please read and review and enjoy! _

6 MONTHS LATER

"Ianto! No! Please!" Jack collapsed to the floor with Ianto in his arms. He peeled back Ianto's blazer to reveal a sickeningly sticky red patch on his chest. It was spreading fast. "Oh God, Ianto, what can I do?"

"Jack..." he croaked, coughing up blood. Jack cradled Ianto close to him.

"We never even... PLEASE!" Jack threw his head upwards staring at the sky. The alien that had shot Ianto was lying on the floor a foot from them. It was green with a unique red hue to it, conveniently matching the bullet hole Jack had made in its head. He sobbed as he felt Ianto's life slip from his body.

"What... Jack! What happened?"A heavily pregnant Gwen cried as she hobbled to the couple.

"He..." Jack choked suddenly. "The alien... Oh God." Jack hunched over his dead lover. "It came out of nowhere and went to shoot me, but Ianto... Ianto pushed me out of the way..."

"Oh Jack!" She began to cry as well.

"Ouch! What the hell?" Jack leapt away from the body. "Don't touch Gwen, it's red hot!"

"What are you talking about Jack?"

"Look" he said, gripping her arm. There was a faint tint to Ianto's face now. It was a familiar golden glow. "It couldn't be..." The glow remained constant and Jack and Gwen looked on expectantly.

"Jack, you didn't?" She asked reproachfully.

"No, I used the last of the nanogenes on him last time. I have no idea what this could be."

"Is there any way we could get him back to the hub, Jack?"

"Not when he's at that temperature." He replied.

"Stay there." She hobbled back to the SUV. Jack knelt back onto the floor beside his glowing angel. After a moment of rummaging in the SUV, Gwen called to Jack. "Christ Jack! Your gonna have to carry this on your own." Jack tore his gaze from Ianto and went to Gwen. He looked in the back seat to find a bundle of blankets. "Wrap them around him; it should reduce some of the heat. But not much so you will have to run." He nodded, remaining silent and ran back to Ianto with the blankets.

"Hang on Ianto, I'll bring you back." He picked up the younger man and cried out at the heat penetrating through the thin cloth. Once they arrived at the hub, Mickey helped Jack take Ianto to Martha in the medical lab.

"What...?" Martha asked.

"He got shot." Jack swallowed. "And now he's red hot and glowing. We need to find out if it's a side effect of the nanogenes."

"You used them again?" Martha asked, shocked.

"No, that's the thing. I used them all up on him the first time; I was hoping you would know." He grimaced.

"I've never seen this at UNIT Jack. This is completely new. The Doctor never used these when I was travelling with him..."

"Dam it Martha! Someone tell me what the hell is going to happen!" Jack's demanding voice rang around the hub. Lois left the medical lab and returned to her desk. "Yeah that's fine." He barked at her. "Why did I even bother hiring you lot if you can't help?"

"Jack!" Lois called.

"What?" He growled.

"That girl you first tested the nanogenes on, look." She commanded and he jumped the last two steps to reach her desk. "She's not aged a day. The nanogenes..."

"Are you telling me that the nanogenes did this?" Jack asked and Lois shrugged. "Martha!"Martha reluctantly left Ianto and joined the others.

"Jack... if this is right..."

"Are you trying to tell me that Ianto is immortal?" He asked, hardly daring to hope.

"Maybe... There is only one way to find out Jack." They all turned to look at the ominous glow from the medical lab. "How long did it take last time?" Martha's question fell on deaf ears as Jack walked back down the steps to sit next to Ianto's glowing body.

"Come on Ianto... who else is going to make coffee like you do? Or tackle those weevil stains on my shirts? Ianto please..." A tear rolled down Jack's cheek.

The rest of the Torchwood team stood in the shadows, watching the couple. After a few hours they wanted to intercept but none had the heart (or the courage) to interrupt them. Eventually Martha was the only member left, after having shooed the others home.

"Jack?" she called warily. "Jack, everyone has gone, it's just us left. I'm going to sleep here tonight; I won't be far if you need me." She saw Jack nod and left.

Jack felt his head bob onto his chest and he sat upright again. Looking at his leather watch, he could see it was 3:15 am. He grimaced and rubbed his tired face. As he inhaled the scent of chemical fumes attacked his nostrils and he exhaled quickly. He felt thirsty, his tongue was sticking to the roof of his parched mouth, and he wanted to get a drink but couldn't bear to leave Ianto. 3:30am and Ianto still hadn't moved. Jack decided to take a risk and touch Ianto's forehead. "Ah!" He cried as he snatched back his hand. He inspected it and saw scarlet burn marks all along the inside of his palm.

"Ianto?" Jack sobbed uncontrollably and let his head fall into his arms.

"Jack...?" Jack's head shot up. Ianto's eyelids flickered. "Jack... I... where am I?" He rasped.

"Oh my God!" Jack clasped Ianto's hand, not caring for the searing pain. "You're in the hub."

"But... I was shot. Jack...?"

"I didn't do a thing." Jack grinned. "It was all you."

"Oh shut up and come here!" Ianto commanded, and pulled Jack into a passionate and definitely steamy kiss. "Jack." Ianto croaked as they pulled apart. "I've died twice now. And twice I've come back to life. What does this mean?"

"I don't know my love. But we're going to find out. Martha?" Jack called anxiously. They listened to Martha's steps on the gantry.

"Oh my God." She said simply.

"Look who's come to join us." He clasped the younger man's hand.

"Is he still hot?" she asked warily.

"He's always hot." Jack chuckled. "But he is cooling down now, see for yourself." He indicated to the high tech thermometer.

"Oh come here!" Ianto struggled to sit up and Martha pulled him into a tight embrace. "I'm going to have to do some tests on you now Ianto. Could you remove your shirt please?"

"I'll do it!" Jack volunteered and tenderly began to undo the buttons on his lover's shirt.

"Oh Christ!" Ianto whispered as he looked down at the bullet hole in his chest.

"If you are immortal, Ianto, then that should heal over." Martha tried.

"But what if I'm like Owen? I'm not as strong as he was, I don't think I could..."

"That was different, love. Owen was the dead walking. You have come back from the dead. And you are very strong." Jack whispered the latter, so only Ianto could hear. He moved a step away so that Martha could run some tests on Ianto.

"Anything?" Jack asked impatiently.

"His temperature is back to normal. All other life signs indicate he is back to his normal healthy self. And look, the glowing is dissipating. Do you feel any pain?" She asked and looked on as Ianto prodded the tender area around the bullet wound. He shook his head.

"I just feel tired..." He yawned.

"Ok, I'll let you sleep, hopefully the wound will be healed by the morning. If not then... well we can work something out. If that's all Jack, I have a tonne of paperwork to type up now." She laughed.

"Thank you." Jack said to Martha and wrapped a warm arm around Ianto. "Sleep, I'll be here when you wake." He watched the younger man's eyelids flicker shut.

"Ianto? Ianto honey, wake up." Jack said gently.

"What time is it?" he groaned.

"6 Am. But look." Jack nodded towards Ianto's chest.

"Oh..." Ianto gasped as he looked down at his chest. The skin had healed over, leaving no indication to last night's events. "Look." He breathed and Jack ran a finger lightly over the skin.

"I think you two are going to be just fine..." Martha said from the top of the stairs.

"You know what I think?" Jack asked and Ianto looked at him, almost afraid. "I think we have a wedding to plan." He said and pulled his golden angel into a passionate kiss.


End file.
